Destructive Alice
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: "Get away from me you mutant rabbit" *Bang* "Ow, Alice stop hitting me with that frying pan" *Bang Bang Bang* "Good job young lady you killed my 2nd in command" "Who the h**l are you? Who's Alice? Why do you have such a big hat on?Are you a rapist?" *Twitch* "You're a rapist aren't you?You poor thing." Alice has forgotten everything and know is a total bad a**. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia

**Hey guys I'm back with a whole new different story. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Warning: A little M rated as it goes on.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker.**

* * *

**Full Sum: **

**"Get away from me you mutant rabbit" *Bang* "Ow, Alice stop hitting me with that frying pan" *Bang Bang Bang* "Good job young lady you killed my 2nd in command" "Who the h**l are you? Who's Alice? Why do you have such a big hat on? Are you a rapist?" *Twitch* "You're a rapist aren't you? You poor thing." Alice has forgotten everything. Who she is, her sister, Wonderland. And to top it all off, she is a total bad a** with killer moves. Well the new Alice survive Wonderland? How well the other's react? Well She ever return back to normal?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Amnesia**

Alice was hanging out with Boris at the amusement park like usual, trying to have fun and forget about the crazy in Wonderland and just trying to relax. "So Alice what ride so you want to go on next?" Boris asked.

"Anything, as long as I don't die from it" Alice turned a little green while remembering how she was forced to ride on the coffee cup jet coaster.

***Bang* *Bang***

"Looks like the Hatter's are here for another territory negotiation" Boris exclaimed excitedly, getting his gun out. "Come on" He grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her towards the gun fight.

"Boris!"

~~~xXx~~~

Bullets were flying, Blood and Gowland were having their gun fight like usual. Alice ran behind a tree, trying not to get hit after Boris dragged her to the fight. "Not again" Alice sighed.

"Your aim is getting worse **Mary**, come on **Mary,** you need to work harder to get the ladies **Mary**" Blood teased him while dodging his bullets.

Several veins popped on Gowland's head. "Today you die Dupre! Here and now!" He roared. He shot a bullet from his gun, but the aim was way off and it hit a tree branch from the tree Alice was hiding behind.

"AAAHHHHH!" Alice yelled as the tree branch hit her head, making her unconscious.

"Alice!" Everyone yelled. They all immediately stopped the fight and ran towards the unconscious girl. Boris was the first one to reach her. "Alice! Alice! Are you alright!? Wake up! S**t!"

"Is she alright?" Gowland asked.

"Nice job Mary you killed her" Blood teased.

"Uhhhhhhh" Alice mumbled.

"Oh thank god" Gowland sighed in relief that she didn't die.

Blood felt her pulse and checked her heart to see if she was still alive. "She's alright, just unconscious" He said in relief. "But we should get a doctor to check her just in case"

"Boris you should take her back to the Clock tower so Julius knows." Gowland ordered.

"R-Right" Boris just went along, not arguing and started to take Alice back to the tower.

~~~xXx~~~

The Cheshire cat and the outsider finally made it to the Clock tower. Boris opened the door and then set her to her bed.

"What are you doing here cat" Julius popped out of nowhere.

"Well...Um...Alice got hurt...And I brought her back home. Your welcome. Also know she's...Um...unconscious, aha, funny right." Boris laughed nervously.

"And how did this happen?" Julius's left eye twitched.

"Uhhh...Funny story, well you see she got hit by a tree branch, during a gunfight at the amusement park...that I kinda dragged her into." Boris answered whispering the last part so Julius couldn't hear, but Julius did.

A vein popped out, "I'll get a doctor and watch over her until the he gets here, and as for you cat. Get out" He slightly hissed at the last part. The Cheshire cat did what he demanded and left.

"Great" Julius sighed. He came up to her when he knew nobody was there. He then started stroking her hair. "What a troublesome women you are"

~~~xXx~~~

The doctor finally came and checked up on Alice. "Well none of her bones are broken, and she's just unconscious. In my guess she'll probably wake up in a couple of minuets. But if there's anything wrong with her just call." The faceless doctor said.

"Thank you" Julius thanked.

"I'll just come back to check up on her again in 10 to 13 time-periods, or sooner. Have a nice" The faceless then left. Right when he did Julius went to back to work. Little did he know that Boris was right outside the window waiting for him to leave so he could check up on Alice.

The clock-maker finally left, and with no second thought Boris jumped right in. He started to stare at Alice and lean closer to her, very close but not touching. "I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to. I wish you would wake up soon" He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

After those words came out of his mouth Alice started to slowly awaken. "And I also wish for that super cool, new gun I had my eyes on for a while" He hope that wish would come true as well.

"Uggghhhhh" Alice loudly mumbled. She began to slowly open her eyes.

Alice's mumble was loud enough for Julius to hear. And right when Julius heard it he rushed up to her room.

"S**t" Boris cussed. If Julius found out that he snuck in here again he would probably kick him out like last time. "See yea later Alice" He said before jumping out the window.

Lucky for the Cheshire cat he left right on time Julius entered Alice's room.

Alice's vision was blurry but soon regained focus. She started to get out of bed.

***Slam***

**"**Alice are you all right?" Julius barged in.

Alice didn't say anything, all she did was give him an death glare.

"A-Alice?" Julius never thought she would give him a look like that.

"Who the f**k are you?" Alice growled while getting the closest thing she could reach for, which was the pillow on her bed. "Get away from me who ever you are, or I'll kill you with this." She showed him the pillow she was holding.

"..."

"..."

"...Umm...First, how can you kill me with a pillow? And second are you alright?" Julius slowly walked up towards her step by step.

"Get away b**ch!" She then tackled him and then kept beating him up with the pillow senselessly.

"Alice! OW! Stop that! AHH! Someone help! There's a girl beating me up with a pillow." Julius screeched.

"Take that you son of a b**ch. Eat my feet!" Alice kicked him right in the face with no second thought. After that blow Julius was the one that became unconscious.

Alice smiled in victory.

"...What a minute...Who am I...Where am I...Who's the unconscious dude I tried to kill with my pillow?"

* * *

**Julius: What the heck was that all about!**

**Me: Come on you have to admit that was pretty funny. How Alice beat you up with the pillow**

**Alice: Seriously who's the dude that I tried to kill with my pillow?**

**Julius: I hate you all.**

**Me: I love you too. **

**Julius: You are one messed up little girl **

**Me: Thanks, I try. I hope you enjoyed the first chap. Please review**

* * *

**So what did you think so far? Hate it? Love it? Think that was the weirdest first chapter you ever read? Want more pillow beat up? Please review. ;3**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Answers

**Hey guys, I want to thank the people who reviewed. _Guest(2), LovingPotato, VK, and Yoruko Rhapsodos_. That means a lot to me. Please enjoy this chap.**

**Warning: A little M rated as it goes on.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker.**

* * *

**Full Sum: **

**"Get away from me you mutant rabbit" *Bang* "Ow, Alice stop hitting me with that frying pan" *Bang Bang Bang* "Good job young lady you killed my 2nd in command" "Who the h**l are you? Who's Alice? Why do you have such a big hat on? Are you a rapist?" *Twitch* "You're a rapist aren't you? You poor thing." Alice has forgotten everything. Who she is, her sister, Wonderland. And to top it all off, she is a total bad a** with killer moves. Well the new Alice survive Wonderland? How well the other's react? Well She ever return back to normal?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Answers**

Alice looked around her room, observing inch by inch to see where she was. All she knew right now in her situation was that she was somewhere in a tower. Alice wanted answers. And what the new Alice wants, the new Alice gets.

The outsider carried the man she knocked out and sat him down a chair and tied him up so that way she would get him to tell her where she was and who she was.

"Know how do I get him to wake up? And how do I get him to talk?" She asked herself. Then a light-bulb came out. "I know" She smiled.

She then got a frying pan, snacks, and scissors from the kitchen, the same pillow she used to beat up Julius, turned off all the lights except a lamp, and then put a pillow case to cover his head. (In other words she made this situation like those detective movies where the police get the answers out of the murderer or whatever. By interrogating them)

"Ugghhh" Julius started to wake up. When he finally did all he could see was black. Alice heard him wake up and then took the pillow case off him.

"All right you b**ch, I want some answers and I want them know." She hissed.

Julius blinked a couple of times, trying to analyze what the heck is happening here. Alice, the sweet little outsider. The one who makes him coffee, think life is important, extremely harmless. Is now holding a frying pan and big meat cutting scissors, threatening him, and beat him up with a pillow...This was definitely not normal.

"What do you want to know?" Julius said calmly, hoping this was just a joke.

"Who the f**k are you? Who am I? Where am I? What the h**l is going on? Why can't I remember anything? And if you lie to me I well hit you with my little friend Bob" She held up her frying pan. "And I can do this all day long until I get the answers I want."

_'What is going on here? Did she give that frying pan a name and just threaten me to tell her who she is? What?'_ Julius thought.

"I want answers know hippy man" She growled.

"..."

"..."

"I...Am...Not...A...Hippy" Julius tried to hold back his anger.

"Oh come on don't lie to me. Look at your weird clothes and your pony tail, it's either that or your the weirdest looking girl."

"I...Am...Not...A...Girl...Or...A...Hippy...Man!"

"Shut up hippy man, I ask the questions here!"

***Smack* **

"Ow!"

"Good job Bob"

"..."

"Alright you have until 5 minutes to answer all my questions you old hippy, or I'll cut off your pony tail."

"Whatever. My name is Julius Monrey, I am the owner of the clock tower. Which is where we are at right now. We are in the country of hearts, in this country there are 4 territory's. The Hatter's, amusement park, Castle of hearts, and here. You got in an accident so you don't remember who you are. Well I'm guessing the last part. And your name is-HEY WAKE UP!"

"W-What, who? What's going on?"

"You got some nerves to fall asleep when you were forcing me to answer your questions." A vein popped out of Julius's forehead.

"Sorry, I got lost at the accident part. Whelp that settles that~"

"Well know that you got your answers well you untie me know?"

"Later, right now I need to change into new clothes, this look is so not me. And also I want to have a look around the country of hearts~" She than jumped out the window like a maniac, waving good-bye.

"...For once I really wish that the idiot knight was here right know."

"I am here~" Ace slammed the bathroom door open.

"W-What? How long were you in Alice's bathroom...Wait, why were you in her bathroom?!"

"Oh well you see cute story. A couple of time-periods ago I got lost while I was trying to find the exit. Then I ended up here in her bathroom and then I got so tired, so I camped out here."

"How did you fit your tent-Oh never mind! Just untie me!"

"OK~" Ace untied Julius from the chair. "So why did Alice do that to you? Was she gonna strip you or something?" He asked excitedly.

Julius slightly blushed. "N-No, I think when she got hurt she got Amnesia or something. Ace, I need you to find her before she gets herself killed while I call the doctor again"

"Sure. This well be fun~" Ace exited the room but turned the wrong way.

"Ugh, why does my life hate me?" Julius sighed.

~~~xXx~~~

"Now where do I go now?" Alice wondered. "What did Julius say again? There is 3-No 4 territories in this country. Lets see, lets see" Alice's concentration soon broke when she heard the sound of the amusement park.

"That's right. There's an amusement park. Yay!" She rushed over to where she heard he noise. Soon she saw the amusement park. "So cool!" She squeaked.

"Hello there miss Alice" Said a faceless worker there. "Good to see you again."

"Mo...mo...mo...mo!" Alice's face paled.

"Mo?"

"Mo...mo...MONSTER!" She took out her frying pan

***Smack***

"Ouch, miss Alice are you alright? Do you need water or something?"

"Nooo! I'm to young to get eaten by a faceless monster"

***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

With that the poor faceless worker was knocked out cold. And everybody else started to stare at her.

"M-More monsters! I'm surrounded by monsters! AHHHHH!" With that she ran for her life.

* * *

**Ace: Hey, you made me look like a perv in this chap. That's mean.**

**Me: Come on, you know you would at some point sleep in her bathroom. Right Alice**

**Alice: MONSTERS! *Run around like crazy***

**Me: I am such a great, loving writer**

**Ace: More like the opposite, well please review**

**Alice: MONSTER! *Smacks Ace with frying pan***

* * *

**Hey guys I got several reviews about changing Alice's look. I'm a person who gives the people what they want so next chap. Alice is changing her whole style. Hope you enjoy, till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Look

**Hey guys, I want to thank the people who reviewed. _Guest(2), Loving Potato(2), __AutumnsNightmare,__ DCreed, Alice-in-Wonderland, and Tigerkishanluvr_. Please enjoy this chap.**

_**Warning: A little M rated as it goes on.**_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who gave me suggestions for Alice's new look.**

* * *

**Full Sum: **

**"Get away from me you mutant rabbit" *Bang* "Ow, Alice stop hitting me with that frying pan" *Bang Bang Bang* "Good job young lady you killed my 2nd in command" "Who the h**l are you? Who's Alice? Why do you have such a big hat on? Are you a rapist?" *Twitch* "You're a rapist aren't you? You poor thing." Alice has forgotten everything. Who she is, her sister, Wonderland. And to top it all off, she is a total bad a** with killer moves. Well the new Alice survive Wonderland? How well the other's react? Well She ever return back to normal?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Look**

Alice ran and ran like there was no tomorrow yelling 'MONSTER!' and 'FACE EATER' like a maniac. All the faceless's around her couldn't help but stare at Alice.

"AHHH! MONSTERS GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE...I THINK?!" Alice hit every faceless she could with her frying pan as she ran for her life.

***Bang Bang Bang***

"Do you think lady Alice is OK?" A faceless maid of the Hatter's asked her partner while giving a nervous look.

"I have no idea, I never seen lady Alice like this before" Her partner sweat-dropped. "Do you think we should tell master Blood of what she is doing right now?"

"Yea, let's go right now before she hits us with her frying pan"

With that the two servants ran as fast as their legs could carry them. As far away from the crazy outsider with the frying pan.

~~~xXx~~~

Alice finally stopped hitting the innocent faceless with her frying pan after she finally realized they weren't gonna suck her eyeballs out.

"W-Wait, so you're telling me that none of those eyeless people want to eat my eyes or suck my face?" Alice nervously smiled at the faceless that knocked some sense into her.

"Yes, **none** of us would do that"

"So you're not gonna kill me and eat my eyeballs and dip them into barbecue sauce while eating my organs?"

"First, we are faceless, not insane animals. And second, you are f**k'in messed up." The faceless backed away slowly with a scared look.

"Wait!" Alice said in rush. The faceless she was talking with was an owner of a clothes shop. Alice quickly checked her pockets to see what was in there. All she found was Bob, a weird-looking vile, some snacks she stole from Julius, and a wallet. "I would like to buy some clothes~"

The faceless gulped and moved a step towards her. "O-Of course miss, a customer is a customer. Even if that customer tried to kill me...Right this way." The faceless opened the door for her.

~~~xXx~~~

"Master Blood! Master Blood!" The two servants from before yelled running in the mansion.

"What is it?" Blood slightly hissed, standing next to his second in command.

"It's lady Alice sir, somethings wrong with her"

"What's wrong with Alice" Elliot asked.

"Lady Alice has gone mad. She's hitting everyone with her frying pan and yelling 'Monster'"

"What?" The Hatter and the March Hare asked in union.

"Where is she?" Blood said.

"Last place she was at that I could remember was at that super popular store called 'Moon's clothing'" The faceless exclaimed.

"Hey I know that place, it's next to the carrot dish restaurant I always go to" Elliot smiled, thinking about all the carrot dishes.

Blood turned a little pale thinking of the carrot dishes, but finally snapped out of it. "Well Elliot, lets check up on are little outsider" He grabbed his cane and walked towards the exit.

"Good idea, and maybe we can get a carrot cake after!" Elliot smiled.

"Maybe" A great darkness be-felled on Blood.

~~~xXx~~~

"So what type of clothes are you looking for miss?" The faceless asked.

"Well, lets see...I need some new clothes. And also my hair looks to plain. I just want to change this dumb goody-goody look into a bad a** one. You know a look that says don't mess with me"

The faceless started to smile brightly. "I think I know what you're talking about" She grabbed the outsiders wrist and started dragging her to a suspicious room covered with curtains.

"Where are we going? Are you gonna rape me or something!?" Alice accused.

"What! No! Just...Oh never mind just come here" The faceless blushed. The shop owner started to open the curtains.

"Good lord! That's it, that's the look I'm looking for!" Alice squealed.

What she was looking at was a mannequin with a brunette wig with one strip of blue highlight on the right side. A beautiful black leather jacket. A dress, plain color of blue with a black belt with a smoothing texture. The bottom part of the dress was the right amount of puffy she was looking for. The clothing felt light as a feather but it was very thin and refreshing. It was a V-shaped dress. Also long loosed sleeved. It was the perfect outfit for fighting, even though it was a dress. Not to heavy, very light, easy to move in. There was black long leggings, and long black and blue stripped boots. A little black collar with a blue heart-shaped gem on the middle. A black glove on the left hand. And a bracelet with little skulls, hearts, diamonds, spades, clovers hanging on it.

"How much?" Alice got her wallet out.

"For the whole outfit it well be...$40,865.78."

"Oh really? Wait, do you have a glass of water?"

"Oh here why?" The faceless handed her a glass of water.

***Spit***

"That much for that outfit!" She spit-tanked.

"Yes, this is a new outfit that we have been working on. It's fashionable and suitable for fighting. The material is very flexible and well never rip for and flips or stretching"

"Oh...I knew it would be too good to be true" Alice sighed.

"Well, we never have tested the outfit out, so how about a deal."

"I'm listening"

"I'll give you the outfit for free if you give me the results of how strong the tension is, how well it works for fighting, and anything else. **A****nd **promise to never come near my shop again after you give me the results."

"Deal!" Alice said immediately.

"Good, know please get out of here." The faceless grabbed the mannequin and some blue hair-dye and gave it to her as fast as she could and quickly shoved her out of the store.

***Slam***

The faceless slammed the entrance door right when she shoved her out.

"...Wow..." Alice walked away laughing.

"Thank god she's gone" The faceless gave a sign of relief.

* * *

**Faceless: This fan-fiction is f**ked up**

**Me: Don't be so mean T^T**

**Alice: I agree with her old hag**

******Faceless: What! I am not old! I'm in my 20's**

******Me & Alice: Sssuuuurrreeee**

******Faceless: *** **** ****** ** *** *******

******Me: Wow...**

******Alice: Please review**

* * *

**I hope all you guys liked Alice's new look. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Elliot and the Frying Pan

**Hey guys, I want to thank the people who reviewed._ Anon-chan, Loving Potato, Alice-in-Wonderland, Kumira, and Supersushicupcake. _I'm so happy to get more reviewers. **

_**ALSO AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I HAVE SOME BIG! BIG! BIG! NEWS SO PLEASE READ TILL THE VERY END! **_

**Warning: A little M rated as it goes on.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker.**

* * *

**Full Sum: **

**"Get away from me you mutant rabbit" *Bang* "Ow, Alice stop hitting me with that frying pan" *Bang Bang Bang* "Good job young lady you killed my 2nd in command" "Who the h**l are you? Who's Alice? Why do you have such a big hat on? Are you a rapist?" *Twitch* "You're a rapist aren't you? You poor thing." Alice has forgotten everything. Who she is, her sister, Wonderland. And to top it all off, she is a total bad a** with killer moves. Well the new Alice survive Wonderland? How well the other's react? Well She ever return back to normal?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Elliot and the Frying Pan**

Blood and Elliot finally made it to the store, sadly for Blood he could just smell the carrot dishes from where he was. Blood was barely alive, he's face was pale and turned green. "Lets hurry this quickly. I think i'm gonna throw up." Blood warned.

"What are you talking about Blood? The smell of carrot cake is delicious!" Elliot took a deep breath to sink in the smell. Blood was sickened by what Elliot did and felt his lunch coming up. The held his mouth with his right hand trying to settle his stomach.

"Let's just hurry this up"

"OK, are you OK boss?"

"Yea, come on" Blood started to open the door.

"Hello" A faceless worker smiled.

"Hi, by any chance have you seen a girl with dirty brown hair and turquoises eyes by any chance" Elliot asked. Right when he asked that the worker's smile turned into a scared face.

"Y-Y-Yes, she...She's a monster...Horrible" She gave him a cold glare.

Elliot had no idea what was going on.

"Please, never come again!" The faceless pushed them out of the store and slammed the door on there face.

"..."

"..."

"...What did Alice do?" Elliot gulped.

" I don't know but know this is really interesting" Blood grinned. "Know let's be on ar-"

"Watch out!" Alice screamed as she crashed onto Blood. She rubbed her head in pain. "Man I really shouldn't have tried to steal that gold from that faceless leprechaun."

~~~xXx~~~

After Alice got kicked out of Moon's Clothing she started to walk around to test out the clothes. She started to hum a little song she heard on her way to the store.

***Bump***

"Hey!" Alice screamed. "Watch where you're going!" She said to the person she bumped into.

"It was your fault" yelled a voice. The outsider looked left and right but she couldn't see the man she bumped onto.

"Down here!"

Alice looked down to see a very short man wearing a green hat and green clothing. She gasped. "S**t! I found me a leprechaun!"

"What?!" The faceless man screeched. "I'm not a leprechaun!"

Sadly Alice wasn't convinced. She gave a evil smirk and got out a net fit for a bear from who knows where she got it, and then started to get closer to him. The man sweat-dropped and started to run as fast as he could.

"Get over here! I want your gold!"

~~~xXx~~~

"Young lady, do you mind!" Blood hissed.

Alice looked down and stared at the man that broke her fall. "No, I'm all right" She grinned.

"Get off" He pushed her off. Blood gave her a harsh look. "That was very rude young lady!"

A vein popped out of Alice's head. "Who the f**k are you calling young lady! I am no young lady!" She screamed.

"What?" Elliot became even more confused. "Are you alright?"

Alice stared at his ears. "What's up with those stupid fake ears?" She teased.

"These, these aren't fake or stupid. They're real" He protested.

"I hate lairs" She gave him a look that could kill. She reached up to him and pulled the ears as strong as she could.

"**AHHHH!**" He screamed in pain.

"...T-They're real...T-They're really real." Alice gasped. She got Bob out and started to walk back slowly. "Get away from me you mutant rabbit!"

***Bang* **

"Ow, Alice stop hitting me with that frying pan"

***Bang Bang Bang* **

"Good job young lady you killed my 2nd in command"

"Who the h**l are you? Who's Alice? Why do you have such a big hat on? Are you a rapist?"

***Twitch* **

"You're a rapist aren't you? You poor thing." Alice said.

"Young lady...That's very rude" He growled.

Alice's face turned dark. "What did I say! I hate being called a young lady. You got that you perverted b**ch!"

"Know listen here, you don't give me orders. Start learning manners or I'll-"

"You'll what? Rape me?" She shot back.

Several veins popped out "You are really getting on my nerves!" Blood replied

"Oh no I'm so scared of a rapist wearing a stupid top hat!"

That was the last straw for the Hatter, nobody insults the hat! "That's it!" He got his gun out and pointed it at towards her.

Alice threw her frying pan at him but he dodged.

"Ahh...What just happened?" Elliot finally woke up and got up. Sadly for him since Blood dodged the frying pan he got hit with it...Again. "Ughhh" He moaned in pain, becoming unconscious again.

"Whoops" Alice muttered.

Blood and Alice just stared at the fainted March hare. "Hugh, I guess I'll have to get some faceless servants to pick him up." He sighed.

***Poke Poke***

"Are you poking my second in command with a stick?" Blood slightly chuckled. Alice had a huge stick and was poking Elliot with it.

"Yea, you want to poke him to?" Alice offered him the stick.

"I think I like this new Alice" He smirked.

"Who's Alice?" She questioned.

Know this became even more interesting for Blood. "You are"

"What!" Alice looked in disbelief. "..I guess that's why everyone I meet so far said Alice to me...Oh man! I hoped my name was Roger, or...Or Alex...Or something cool like...Like flame." She sighed.

"Well, Alice is your name" Blood smiled.

"Boo" She cried.

"Ugh..." Elliot finally woke up again. When he finally got up he checked everywhere to see if there was any more frying pans. "I think I'm afraid of frying pans know" Elliot gave a fake smile.

Alice couldn't help but laugh at what he said. "Sorry about that."

"N-No worries Alice" Sadly for Elliot he was still seeing double. "Just no more frying pans...Please" He begged.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I like you guys." Alice grinned.

"If you like us you'll love the mansion I live in even more." Blood said.

"Are you inviting me to your mansion!?" Her face light up.

"Yes, why don't we go right now"

"Yay!"

"I can see the light" Elliot spoke.

* * *

**Elliot: ...Frying pans...**

**Blood: I think you scarred him life Alice**

**Alice: My bad**

**Elliot: I just want to go home now**

***Smack***

**Elliot: *Faint***

**Alice: I am so sorry, I swear that slipped!**

**Blood: *Sigh* Please review.**

* * *

**OK GUYS! HERE'S THE BIG, BIG, BIG NEWS. I HAVE GOOD NEW AND 2 BAD NEWS! HERE IT IS:**

**GOOD NEWS: I WELL LET _YOU _GUYS, THAT'S RIGHT _YOU_ GUYS GET TO CHOOSE THE PARING IN THIS STORY. YOU CAN VOTE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! _UNLIMITED_!**

**BAD NEWS(1): FOR ALL YOU JOKER, GRAY, AND PIERCE FANS. I'M SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT THEY WON'T BE IN THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. BUT I PROMISE YOU THEY WELL COME IN SOON, BECAUSE RIGHT KNOW ALICE IS IN THE COUNTRY OF HEARTS. (STILL DON'T WORRY YOU CAN STILL VOTE FOR THEM)**

**BAD NEW(2): IN THE END OF THIS FAN-FICTION, ALICE WELL TURN BACK TO NORMAL AND FORGET HER ADVENTURES OF BEING THE BIG B**CH. SO ALICE WELL FORGET ABOUT LOVING THE PERSON YOU GUYS CHOSE. **


	5. Chapter 5: Blood's Limit

**Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed last time. So far the person who's winning for the paring is Blood, but don't worry there's a lot more chapters left to vote on. Remember that you can vote unlimited. ;3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blood's Limit**

Alice and the Hatter's finally made it to the mansion. As they were walking Alice told everything that happened so far after she lost her memory. Also was already worn out from her 'fun' day.

She yawned in tiredness. "Man today was so boring" She whined.

Blood looked at her in disbelief. "You told me today so far you forgot who you were, threatened the clock-maker in cutting his hair, scarred a faceless for life, attacked innocent people with your frying pa-er I mean Bob, got a new look, got banned from a store, called me rapist, and finally hit Elliot with Bob. How in Wonderland can you call that boring?"

"Hey I don't tell you how to run your life" She shot back. "So you got any food? I'm hungry" She exclaimed.

"Do you have no manners? Just asking for food like that is very rude. You should be ashamed of yourself" Blood smirked.

"I'm should be ashamed of myself?! Says the rapist man with the cool yet spooky top hat on" She hissed. Blood's smirk disappeared and a vein popped out.

"I am not a rapist" He growled.

"Sssuuurrrreeeee~"

"Onee-San!" Two little boys tackled her. They were the gate-keepers of the mansion.

Alice pushed the two boys back and pinned them to the ground. "Who the h**l are this two guys!" Alice yelled. She was ready to hit them with Bob.

"Onee-San please stop you're hurting us" They said in perfect unison. They gave her their puppy eyes. But Alice's new heart wasn't affected by their adorableness. She just gave them a cold glare.

"I well kill you both" She got a gun pointed towards them.

"Hey! When did you steal my gun!" Elliot screamed.

"Oh this! I stole it when you were unconscious. I also stole your spare bullets, money, and this...Weird looking knife thing..." She tried to open the pocket knife but couldn't get it to budge.

"Give them back Alice!" Elliot commanded.

Blood spoke up. "Isn't that the pocket knife I gave you when you had t-"

"S-S-Stop! Please don't say it Blood" Elliot's face turned crimson.

Whatever he did with the knife had to be something really embarrassing and disturbing if it made Elliot blush like that.

Alice evilly grinned. "Tell me what he did with that" She ordered Blood. She let go of the twins and pointed at him.

"Young lady, it's very rude to point and command people to do things." He said.

"...Do you think I really give a f**k about that. And don't call me that."

Blood sighed and then reached for her ear. "Do you really want to know?" He whispered.

"Yes" She blurted out. Her face looked as if she didn't give a f**k

_'What's with the change of attitude?' _Blood thought.

"He did..." He whispered the rest in her ear. She immediately blushed like Elliot did. Her face turned as red as a tomato. She started to nosebleed...And I mean a lot. The blood she spurt was as big as a mini ocean.

"T-T-T-That is just f**ked up! E-Even a rapist like Blood would n-n-never do that. And I would never do that! Get away from me you d**n sicko!" She yelled at Elliot.

Elliot got in shock. A great depressing aura surrounded him. He crouched to the closest corner and sulked in it. Somehow mushrooms started to grow where he was.

"I never seen Elliot like this" Blood became surprised.

"Ha Ha" Dee and Dum laughed.

"So who are you two anyway?" Alice asked.

The twins just blinked. "What do you mean Onee-San-?" Dee said.

"-Don't you remember us?" Dum finished their sentence.

"Who the f**k are you?"

"..."

"..."

"Let me explain" Blood spoke up.

"Are dear outsider has forgotten who were are." Blood helped.

"So does that mean-"

"-She forgot about us?"

"Yes" Answered them.

Blood gotten closer to Alice and bit her ear. "That means I could do things to you know that you have no idea I am."

"Excuse me but how old am I?" She pulled herself out of his grasp.

"I don't know...17 or 18." Blood mumbled.

"And how old are you?" Alice questioned.

"28-years-old"

Alice started to point at him again and shack. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You pedophile! **DIE!**" She smacked Blood with Bob.

***Bang***

The twins gasped and the March hare fainted in that sight.

"..." Blood stayed silent. He didn't move.

"..." Alice didn't understand what was happening.

"Onee-San don't you remember?-" Dum said.

"Blood is the leader of the mafia" Dee choked out the words.

Alice's brain try to function...Mafia...Mafia...Mafia...

***Ding***

Alice's brain finally started to work.

"...Is a mafia something you can eat? It sounds yummy!"

Well...I guess her brain isn't working still...

Dee and Dum rolled on the ground and just laughed and laughed. Blood started to twitch, and more than **40** veins popped out.

"We are a Mafia! I'm a mafioso!" Blood got out of character.

Alice started to blink... "D-Does that mean..."

_'Finally she understands' _Blood finally started to actually relax.

"...D-Does that mean I can eat you?" Alice finished her sentence.

***Twitch* *Twitch* *Twitch* *Twitch* *Twitch***

Dee and Dum couldn't talk anymore. They kept choking on their laughter.

But sadly, Blood's temper reached the limit. He got his gun ready to shot.

"Am I wrong?" Alice asked.

"S-S-S-So wrong" Dum laughed.

"O-O-Onee-San you might want to run" Dee chuckled.

"Why?"

"This is why" Blood's gun was pointed at Alice. Her eyes widened at the sight. "You're getting on my last nerves"

"...Is this all because I stole your hat?" Alice asked.

"When did you-HEY!" Blood yelled. Alice was wearing his beloved hat. "How did you do that?!"

"That's a weird place to put a piano" Alice looked above Blood.

"I wasn't born yesterd-" Blood couldn't finish his sentence, because a piano that Alice was pointing out actually fell on him.

"...Boss..." Dee said

"Are you OK" Dum talked.

While Dee and Dum was staring at him Alice began to poke him with a stick. Several seconds pasted and the twins and Alice became bored.

"Hey! Wanna play a game?" Alice spoke.

"Sure!" The twins said in unison.

The three left the squashed Hatter and the fainted March hare.

"...A..Alice" Blood said with fire in his eyes.

* * *

**Dee: Oh my god is boss OK!**

**Dum: His not died right?**

**Alice: Why do you guys care so much?**

**Dee & Dum: We don't we just want are pay**

**Blood: WHAT!**

**Alice: Ha. **

**Blood: You're died**

**Dee & Dum: Uh-no **


	6. Chapter 6: 'Playing'

**I can't believe I only got 3 reviews!? What the heck!? Oh well. Please enjoy. T^T**

**Disclamier: I not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Playing **

"So what do you guys want to play?" Alice asked.

"I know! Lets play with our 'toys'" Dee and Dum answered in union.

_'Toys? What did they mean by that?'_ Alice thought. "Sure why not" She navely answered without having any clue what was going to happen.

"Yay! Let's go!" They cheered.

~~~xXx~~~

Alice examined their room...But the strangest thing was Alice wasn't even scared this time. She was actually amazed to see their stuff. "Wow these stuff are amazing! This knife could kill a person in one swing! And this gun could probably shoot for as far as 16 feet!" She screamed excitedly.

The bloody twins blinked in confusion.

"...Onee-San-"

"Are you okay?" They asked.

"Amazing! Hey guys can we play with this things?!" She wondered.

The twins became even more shocked.

"R-Really!" The replied.

"Yea, they look so cool!"

"Sure!"

"Yay! Hey I have an idea!" Alice stated. "Lets play a game. I'll explain the game after we get to a forest or something. Let's go" She grabbed a sharp, heavy sword with an evil grin...

Whatever she was thinking couldn't have been good...

~~~xXx~~~

"So what's the game Onee-San? And why are we blind-folded" They cried.

The three finally made it into the middle of the forest.

"I have to blind-fold you guys because it's part of are game!" She grinned

"What do you me-"

"Hey Alice!" A different voice yelled. It was the Cheshire Cat Boris. "Great to see you okay and safe!" He gave her a kind smile.

"Hyyyyaaa" She punched him in the gut and flipped him causing him to get knocked down and become in serious pain. She got out her sword that she took from the twins and put it centimeters away from his neck. "Who the h**l are you" She hissed.

"A-Alice are you okay?! Your actually holding a weapon!? And what's up with your clothes?! And why the f**k are you trying to kill me?!" He gulped.

"Are you my friend or foe? How do you know my name? Answer me b**ch or I'll hit you with Bob!" Alice threatened.

"Who the h**l in Wonderland is Bob? Is he a new role-holder or something? Now lets calm down Alice, is this revenge for me dragging you into that gun fight!?"

Alice was ready to kill him but luckily for Boris the twins saved him. "Onee-San don't worry he's are friend" Dum stopped the murderess girl.

"Oh in that case nice to meet you" She kindly smiled as if she never threated to kill him.

Boris stared at her as if she was crazy...Even though she was.

"So what's up with those stupid fake ears and tail?" She asked.

...Boris you do not want to answer this question...

"These are real, see" He twitched his ears.

Alice gasped. "M-M-M-M-Mu"

"Mu?" Boris repeated.

"Mutant Cat!" She kept hitting him with Bob. "Die!"

"Ahhhhh!" Boris screamed in pain. "No don't hit me there" He tried his best to cover his 'private' spot.

"Wow..." Dee and Dum gasped in disbelief.

"Hey bro pass me the popcorn" Dee ordered.

"Man this is good" They watched the poor cat getting beat up by the lovable outsider.

"What the h**l is wrong with you g-guys! Save me!" He screamed as the girl was hitting him in the 'private spot'

"DIEEEEE!" Alice hit him.

"Do you think he needs our help bro" Dee asked his brother.

"No he looks fine to me" Dum answered as Boris tried to crawl away for his life. But Boris didn't manage that far until Alice got a hold of him again.

"What did I do to deserve this!" Boris screeched.

***Bang* **

Boris finally became unconscious.

Alice smirked in victory and started to drag his unconscious body somewhere.

"Onee-San where are you going?"

"That's a secret...Hey guys do you still have that knock out gas?" The outsider grinned

"Yea" They answered. They handed it to her.

"Good night" As soon as she had it in her hands she used it on them.

"O-Onee-S-San...W-What are you doi..." The twins fell unconscious like the Cheshire Cat

"Lets play a game..." Alice whispered to herself.

~~~xXx~~~

_Back at the Hatter's Mansion_

Blood finally managed to slip out of the piano and Elliot finally became conscious...Again...

"Where is she! Where is Alice!" Blood shouted,

Everyone was shocked, they have never seen their boss like this...Ever, even Elliot was speechless.

"U-Um...Excuse me master Blood..." A faceless came up to him

"What is it!" He hissed.

"L-Lady Alice told me to give you this" The faceless maid had him a nicely rapped present in her palms.

"S-S-See Blood Alice didn't mean to misbehave." Elliot tried to calm his boss down.

"Well I guess I did over react...Let me have it" Blood commanded.

The faceless did what he asked and gave it to him.

Blood slowly opened the present, unwrapping it carefully...But then...

***Smash***

As soon as the box became fully opened, a big giant apple **pie** collided with his face.

Everyone began to tremble in fear again...

"U-Um...Blood...Are you alright..." Elliot gulped.

"Look Elliot, the young lady put in a card for me to read" Blood calmly replied.

But even though his tone was smooth, everybody in the room with him felt how the atmosphere was so thick. It could kill millions of people just by standing next to him.

Blood started to read the note out loud.

**Dear, Mr. Rapist.**

**Thanks for inviting me to your home. Nice place you got here. I hope you enjoyed the pie I made you, you motherf**ker. That was revenge for calling me a young lady. Also the next time I see you, you better not rape anybody. You got that you pedophile! If you do I'll hit you with Bob and burn your cool looking hat and make you watch it burn. See ya later b**ch!~**

* * *

**So what does Alice have in plan for Boris and the twins? And what is Blood going to do to get revange...Well I need help for that. I got the shotgun but I think it needs more torcher. **

**Can you guys please give me suggestions on what Blood should do to get back at Alice because I have no idea...I do have ideas...But there _wayyyyyy_ to inappropriate. So please help.**

**R&R. :3**

* * *

**Alice: Ha hoped you enjoy the pie**

**Blood: I swear when I find you I well-**

**Alice: -Well what? Rape me?**

***Twitch*u**

**Boris: Hey lets calm down guys no need to kill**

**Elliot: I'm on the cat with this one guys**

**Me: Why? His the whole reason Alice turned into such a big b**ch**

**Blood: What does she mean by that cat?**

**Boris: Shit...Well you see...Ummm...**

**Alice: Kill him!**

**Boris: F**k! Didn't I already get in enough pain!?**

* * *

**Hey guys one last thing. I made this new fanfic weeks ago. It's called...**

_**Wonderland Super Power Academy**_

**Basically from the tittle you should know it's about super powers. So please read at first it's goanna be all down but it well be worth it to read. Promise~**


End file.
